Try Understanding without words
by kellyQ
Summary: FINALLY FINISHED! The revised version of *Deaf & Mute* Kouji - loner - has moved to a new orphanage. There, he meets a deaf boy named Takuya. Can Takuya melt Kouji's cold heart? shonen-ai, Takouji all the way!
1. Chapter 1

Try understanding without Words

Chapter One: Stupidity

By KellyQ

He didn't know why he was moved here. It wasn't going to be any different than the other orphanages. Maybe getting more food. That could've been it. He hated it. Kouji felt alienated from the other orphans. Why was he stuck here with all of these other kids?

Kouji sat at the table, listening to music through his head phones when a piece of paper was slipped under his nose. He opened one eye and looked at it. The paper was a drawing of him, roughly sketched. Kouji just sighed and closed his eye again, ignoring the art work.

For the past few days, a deaf boy had been trying to get Kouji's attention by just drawing rough sketches of him. The boy had brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and goggles. He went by the name of Takuya. He did have an interpreter. A nice girl who had blonde hair, blue eyes, named Izumi. Today she was sick with a cold. _Just my luck ..._ Kouji grumbled hearing Takuya make noise from the back of his throat. Kouji's hand started to tense up, feeling his anger growing. Finally, Kouji couldn't take it any more. He pulled his head-phones down to his shoulders and looked at Takuya in the eyes.

"Look, just leave me alone and stop drawing me pictures of me! I hate them!"

Takuya watched with confusion as the picture was just shoved back at him. Takuya looked at the picture then back at the boy. He tapped on the counter again, trying to get Kouji's attention again.

"What part of _leave me alone, _don't you understand?" the dark-haired boy yelled, slamming his hand down on the table.

"Kouji!" a stern female voice, snapped.

He turned his head to see Mrs. Right walk up, with an expression of anger. Mrs. Right was the caretaker for the children. The woman had blonde short hair and a well-curved body. Mis. Right's eyes held kindness when she made sure that they were fed and washed.

"Do you need a nap?" she asked sternly, giving Kouji a firm stare.

A sound came from the back of Takuya's throat. He waved his hand, trying to get the ladies's attention. Mrs. Right turned her head to see Takuya's hands moving, and she understood that he was saying. Kouji just rolled his eyes as he got up and started to walk way, but he didn't get very far.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"Nowhere," Kouji responded, sounding annoyed.

"Good. Now you need to apologize to Takuya."

Mrs. Right waited. Kouji stared at Takuya to see hurt in his eyes. _Why does he hate me so much? _The brown-haired boy thought. A_re my drawings that bad?_ Takuya made some noises, pointing at the picture. He then looked at Mrs. Right moving his fingers.

Mis. Right stared back at Kouji. "He wants to know if his drawings are bad."

"They suck just like him."

With that, he turned and walked to his bed. Mrs. Right sighed as she walked up and sat across the table. The dark-haired boy watched from the corner of his eye as Mis. Right tried to tell Takuya that Kouji didn't like the drawings. It was a lie. Kouji did like the drawings, he wasn't quite sure how to express his gratitude. Kouji tightened his fists again, annoyed with the sounds Takuya made. He got up and walked outside.

* * *

Kouji walked to the swing set and sat down, letting his legs move himself. This was not his day. Why did Izumi have to get a cold? Why couldn't it be the other way around? Kouji didn't want to be around him. Takuya was cheerful, dumb, and cute. Cute? Where did that come from? Kouji got off the swing and walked over to the building. He leaned against the wall and sank down, bringing his knees to his chest. He sat there until a shadow loomed over him. Kouji eyes shifted to see that it was Takuya.

Takuya got down on his hands and knees and crawled right between Kouji's legs. After one moment, Takuya reached out putting his gloved hand on Kouji's cheek. Takuya pointed at his eye, then back at Kouji with a sad expression. It took a moment for the dark-haired boy to figure out what Takuya was saying, then it occurred to him what it was. Kouji couldn't help but smile at a little moving the boy's hand away from his cheek.

"Yea, I guess you can say that I'm sad," Kouji breathed, turning his head making a sad face so that Takuya knew that he understood. It was true. Kouji was sad and lonely. Takuya put his gloved hand on Kouji's shoulder, the brown haired boy pointed to himself making a sad face then pointed at his own ears. "Yea. It must be bad not having any hearing." Kouji looked sympathetically at the boy. "I would be upset if I didn't have any hearing at all."

Takuya made sounds from the back of this throat as his hands moved in sign language. Kouji had no clue what the deaf boy was saying. He did wish someone there to interpret. The only thing Kouji got was the word sad. Was Takuya asking him why he saw sad?

"He's asking you why you look so sad all the time." Mrs. Right answered, walking up.

"I was thinking about my dead brother, and how much I miss him," Kouji said truthfully.

The dark-haired boy watched Mrs. Right's slender hands move elegantly. _She must be saying every word, I said in sign language,_ Kouji thought. After she stopped, Takuya looked sadly at the dark-haired boy. Sounds came from Takuya's throat as he started sign language.

"I had a brother too," Mrs. Right translated. "My parents and little brother died in a car crash. That's how I lost my hearing."

Kouji figured the last part when Takuya made a popping sound with his lips. He put his hands close to his ears by putting his thumbs on top of his nails then pulling them out. _That must be the sign language for explosion_, Kouji thought. Now he felt bad for Takuya. He lost his brother and hearing all due to a car crash. Kouji's parents didn't really want anything to do with him and his brother.

"You're lucky," Kouji muttered. "You had parents that didn't just dump you because they didn't want anything to do with you."

"Now that's not true," Mrs. Right said before she translated it for Takuya.

Kouji ignored her as he got up and started to walk back to the swing. Takuya walked right in front of him, moving his hands in the air, pointing to his lips than his ears.

"What is he saying?"

"He's saying that you're luckier than must. You can talk and hear. So don't listen to music too loud, or you'll end up like me," the blonde-haired woman translated.

The dark-haired boy couldn't help but smile. "I'll try."

To Be Continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

Try Understanding Without Words

Chapter Two: Pain

By KellyQ

Kouji woke to the sound of thrashing and moaning. He looked around and found Takuya thrashing violently in his bed. _I've got to wake him before he wakes the whole neighborhood_. He quickly got out of bed and ran over to the deaf boy. It took a moment for Kouji to get a hold of Takuya's wrists so that he could stop part of his body from moving and would wake Takuya. After a moment of trying to keep Takuya still, Kouji climbed on top of the brown-haired boy and tired to hold him down.

"Kouji! What are you doing?" came Miss. Right's voice. She ran up and pulled the dark-haired teen off. Izumi woke up right then and got out of bed. She ran up and caught Kouji, just as he fell back.

"I was trying to wake up, not take advantage of him!" the dark-haired boy exclaimed.

"Izumi, guide Kouji to his bed," Miss. Right ordered.

She wrapped the brown-haired teen in the blanket and carried him out. Kouji stared Takuya and noticed that he was in pain. Kouji just stood there transfixed until Izumi walked up putting her hand on his shoulder turning him around and leading to his bed.

* * *

"I swear! I didn't mean to hurt Takuya! If I didn't try and wake him, he was going to wake the whole neighborhood!"

"I know you didn't," Izumi said sympathetically, getting a little annoyed.

It had been two days after what happened and Miss. Right separated the two boys. Kouji was outraged. He tried talking to the caretaker, but the blonde woman refused to let the boys have further contact with each other.

"Then why won't Mrs. Right let me see him?"

"I don't know," she said with an annoyed look. She closed her eyes. "Now if you excuse me ..." she paused, getting to her feet. "I have more important things to do than hear your complaints!" Izumi turned on a heal and walked away.

Kouji glared at her with a hurtful expression. "Fine - go ahead - hate me like everyone else does!"

Izumi acted like that comment didn't hit her, but it did. Her expression changed to sadness. _I'm sorry that things have to be this way between you and Takuya. Believe me, he hates it too_, she thought, making her way to Takuya's room.

* * *

Izumi slowly opened the door to see Takuya laying in bed, with pillows propped up against his back. He jammed his pencil down on the table with great frustration on his face. She walked to the bed took hold of his wrists shaking her head. Takuya glared at her and yanked his wrists from her grasp. He scribbled something on the paper and slammed the pencil down. Takuya shoved the paper over and Izumi read the sloppy handwriting.

'Takuya,' she singed, putting her hand on the brown-haired boy's hand. He looked at her. 'I know you're upset that you can't see Kouji. He's upset that he can't see you either.'

Takuya's eyes widened. He bit his lip. 'You think that we'll see each other again?' he asked in sign language. 'I do miss him.'

Izumi smiled. She picked the pencil and saw the led broke off. Izumi shook her head and reassured Takuya that they'll see each other soon.

* * *

Kouji walked outside to the swing set and seated himself down. He moved slowly and kicked the dirt with his shoes. _I really want to see Takuya and apologize for hurting him, _Kouji thought. _I need to know if he's mad at me! Damnit, Miss. Right! Why can't you see that I never meant to hurt him! I ... I never mean to hurt anyone. _Kouji stared up at the cloudy sky and sighed. He got up and walked back inside.

Kouji continued to make his way to the main bedroom. He scanned the room, hoping to see Takuya, but the brown-haired teen was not there. Kouji walked over to his bed and collapsed face first on to the bed. He arched his body and shifted so that he was laying properly. Koujj closed his eyes, allowing the darkness to consume him.

To Be Continued ....


	3. Chapter 3

Try Understanding Without Words

Chapter Three: Fun & Games don't mix.

By KellyQ

Kouji looked down at this CD player. He really wanted to put the head-phones on and get away from the pain he felt. That's why he listened to music at all. Kouji would let the song flow through his ears, making him feel like he was off somewhere else. Sighing in defeat, Kouji sat down at the table. He took his head-phones and placed them over his ears. Kouji took the cd player, pressed play and sat it down next to him. He turned his body so that his right leg was drawn to his chest and his left leg was dangling. He sat there for one moment, slowly getting into the rhythm of the song when the music stopped. _Not again_, Kouji thought, hoping that the batteries weren't dead. He opened his eyes, turned his body and froze. Sitting across the table twiddling his thumbs and whistling, was Takuya. It then occurred to Kouji that somehow Takuya managed to turn his cd player off.

At first, Kouji was happy that Takuya was alright. Without realizing what he was doing, Kouji leant across the table at the same time Takuya did, but he pulled away remembering what he did. The brown-haired looked at Kouji sadly.

"No, that's not it," Kouji said, looking away. "I hurt you. So you should just ignore me."

With that, Kouji put the head-phones over his ears and pushed play. Kouji reposition himself and closed his eyes. Takuya frowned. _Why is he ignoring me?_ He took hold of the CD player and pressed stop. Kouji opened one eye and looked over at Takuya.

"What?"

"It's obvious mister 'know-it-all' - Takuya wants to know why you chose to ignore him." came a female voice.

By now Kouji had both eyes open as Izumi walked up and sat to him. "Oh, look, it's 'miss-walking-stupidity'."

"Don't you dare mock me!" Izumi said angrily, jumping to her feet. She slammed her hands on the table.

"Yea. Whatever."

The dark-haired boy closed his eyes again, reaching for his cd player to feel nothing. Kouji opened his eyes again, turned his head and noticed that his cd player and Takuya were gone. Kouji slowly looked up to see that Takuya had already run out of the room with the CD player in his left hand.

"Hey! Come back here with my cd player you jerk!"

Kouji got up, tore his head-phones off and started to chase after him. Takuya looked over his shoulder with an evil grin on his face. He had never had this much fun in a long time. He then stopped grinning when he saw Kouji running up with anger. _Whoa ... I'd better pick up my speed_. Takuya ran in the mens bathroom.

* * *

Kouji dashed into the boy's bathroom one moment latter to see Takuya washing his hands. The deaf boy tried not to chuckle as he walked to the paper towel holder. He tore a sheet off to dry his hands. Kouji watched him for a moment and noticed something in the boy's pocket.

"Alright, hand it over!" Kouji demanded.

Takuya continued to smile, thoroughly enjoying the moment. Kouji wasn't. He wanted the cd player back before something happened to it. Kouji took hold of Takuya and pinned him to the wall. The deaf boy squeaked in shock when Kouji put his hand in his pocket. By now Takuya's face was red as an apple and his body shook a little. He turned his head to see that Kouji's cheeks were pink as well.

After what felt like an eternity, Kouji pulled the cd player out. Takuya turned with a disappointed look on his face. He was hopping to have some more fun with Kouji. His little thought was interrupted by the lights flickering and loud thunder was heard.

Kouji frowned. "Can you hear that?" the dark-haired boy asked, pointing to his ears.

Takuya nodded. Loud thunder rumbled again and the sky lit up, causing the lights to go out. Lighting forked again as thunder stuck causing Takuya to scream. Kouji pressed his hands harder on his ears, wondering what was causing the boy to scream. The dark-haired boy just watched Takuya drop to the floor shaking. He whimpered as they heard loud thunder. Kouji sighed and flopped down next to Takuya, knowing that he was going to have to wait until they were found.

With Takuya, it was a total nightmare. Every time he could hear the thunder and watch lighting, it was like reliving the car crash. He just wished it would stop. It dragged on long enough that Takuya started crying. He knew that Kouji was there watching him and Takuya was aware of it.

"Hey, stop crying ..." Kouji said, putting his hand on the other boys shoulder. "The storm will pass."

Takuya slowly lifted his head looking at him. The dark-haired boy merely paled seeing the pain in the other boy's eyes.

"Oh ... come here ...."

Kouji turned his body and pulled Takuya on his lap. He held the deaf boy in his arm in hopes of coming Takuya down. The brown-haired boy snuggled into Kouji's arms, feeling safe. They both stayed in each other's arms until Takuya stared out the window to see rain hitting the window. He pointed to the window hoping that Kouji would read his body language. The dark-haired boy couldn't help but smile.

"Yep. I know it's raining," Kouji said. He watched Takuya yawn and fall asleep. "Good-night, Takuya."

To Be Continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

Try Understanding without words

Chapter Four: Friends?

By KellyQ

Takuya never felt so happy and complete in his life. Last night Kouji stayed with him the whole night, holding him close until Miss Right and the others found them. The feeling of being held the way Kouji did, made Takuya feel safe. He had never felt the light inside turned on; a warm light that was still inside of him. Takuya let out a lonely sigh. Izumi watched her friend for a moment before she decided to join him at the table. She tapped on the table to get Takuya's attention. The brown-haired boy adjusted his gaze so that they were staring at each other. The blonde-haired girl puckered her lower lip, asking if he was alright. The deaf boy looked away, saying that he got to know Kouji a little more.

Izumi smirked. 'I know,' she responded in sign Language. 'Miss. Right told me.'

Takuya's cheeks turned scarlet. Kouji, at that moment, walked in and the first thing he saw was Takuya talking to Izumi. The blonde girl smiled and giggled, making Kouji feel sort of jealous.

Izumi turned her head and beamed. "Well, I heard that you were a hero last night."

"Will everyone quit saying that! I didn't do anything but made sure that Takuya was alright!"

"Well, I don't know." Izumi smirked, a teasing look in her eyes. "I was told the best way to make friends is to be alone with that person."

"Are you saying that I need to be alone with Takuya? I don't know how to even communicate with him!"

"Takuya and I can teach you," Izumi offered.

"Yea. Like I'm ever going to know what this means," Kouji said waving his fist up and down.

Takuya watched with confusion. He tapped on the table to get Izumi's attention, asking what was going on. A playful look made its way to Izumi's eyes. Kouji watched the seen before him. He glared at Izumi - assuming that she was calling him mean names in sign language. Takuya looked back at Kouji. He got to his feet and stepped in front of Kouji. The deaf boy took his hand and tried to position them in an alligator mouth shape. Takuya brought the side of Kouji's hand to his head and closed the gap between his fingers as his hand went back and forth twice.

"Awww. Isn't that cute. Takuya is trying to teach you how say "boy" in sign language," Izumi said, the smirk still on her lips.

_Boy? I think I can handle this, Kouji thought_, hearing Takuya make sounds from the back of his throat. Takuya pointed to himself making same gesture. The dark-haired boy cleared his throat, positioned his own hand like an alligator mouth, doing the same motion Takuya showed him. The brown-haired boy nodded his head a, flicker of hope showed in his eyes.

_That wasn't so hard_, Takuya thought, _it would be cool if we could talk without someone besides Mrs. Right and Izumi to do all the talking for me_. Takuya tapped his chin for a moment, wondering what other words he could teach Kouji. He then ran his thumb on the side of his chin, pointing at Izumi.

"What is he saying about you?" Kouji asked, with slight interest in his voice.

"He's saying that I'm a girl in sign language ..."

"Ohhh ..." Kouji breathed, mimicking the same movement.

"See? It's that hard ..." Izumi teased.

"Yea ... well ..." Kouji said, trying to get the right words out. "You make it look so easy ... and ... I all ways thought the movements was beautiful ..."

"You just hate being nice don't ya?" Izumi teased with a 'you-are-so-cute-' expression.

Izumi liked Kouji, but nothing more than a friend, and she had a strong feeling that Takuya liked Kouji ....

_**Takuya just got done with talking to Izumi when something caught his eye. He turned to see a boy with long hair that was pulled back by his bandana. A long sleeve thin blue jacket, yellow shirt and blue pants, and head-phones drapped over his shoulders. At first, Takuya couldn't help but stare. The new boy was sending off a glow, causing Takuya to stay paralyzed in place ...**_

Ever since that time, Izumi had a feeling that Takuya was attractive to Kouji. It wasn't up to the present moment that the dark haired boy started to see Takuya in a new way.

"Alright you three," Mrs. Right said walking in. "Why don't you guys go outside and play ball? The weather man said that it was going to rain during the rest of the week."

* * *

Izumi passed the ball to Takuya. Takuya passed the ball to Kouji. This was not the most fun game in the world, but there wasn't much to do outside. Kouji passed the ball to Takuya, who ended up having to run after it. The ball rolled out onto the street with Takuya fallowing after it. The deaf boy dashed right onto the road, just as a car came toward him.

"Takuya!" Izumi cried.

She ran up and pushed Takuya out of the way just as the car smashed right into her. Takuya rolled to the side and looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened in complete horror. Kouji was shocked too at the seen before him as he stood there, unable to move either.

T.B.C.


	5. Chapter 5

Trying Understand without words

Chapter Five: Apologies

By KellyQ

Kouji watched with great anger. A week had gone by. After Izumi was hit, she was rushed to the hospital. Takuya sat by Izumi's unconscious body. The look in Takuya's eyes was dead, and he hadn't taken note that Kouji was in the room. _I'm going to kill who ever did this! That person had no right to inflict pain on Takuya like this!_ His thoughts were interrupted by foot steps coming toward the room; he turned his head to see a boy about his age, but he was a little chubby with blue eyes and spiky brown hair. The teen went by the name of Junpei. The boy stopped with pain and guilt in is eyes. That's when he felt eyes on him; he turned to see who was staring at him.

"Who are you? Wait!" Kouji stared at Junpei more closely, and he recognized him. The dark-haired boy grabbed the boy and slammed him to the wall. "Come to finish the job?"

"I don't .... I don't know what you're talking about!" The chubby teen protested, trying to defend himself.

"Don't play dumb with me! You were the one who hit Izumi!" Kouji yelled, shaking the poor teen.

"I swear! I didn't mean to hurt anyone .... I was just taking my parent's car for a spin when I lost control of it ... I swear it!"

Takuya walked up and pulled the boys away from each other. Kouji watched Takuya speak in sign language and Junpei seemed to understand.

"You can understand what he was just saying?" Kouji asked, feeling jealous.

"Of course. I have a cousin who's deaf too ..."

"And who are you supposed to be?"

"Junpei," the other boy said extending his hand out.

Kouji just looked at it for one moment and then smacked Junpei's hand away. "Get out."

"What? I can't do that! I have to make sure Izumi is okay! It was my fault that I almost killed her!" Junpei protested again.

"Oh .... now he finally admits he's guilty .... let's give him a big applase ladies and gents." Kouji mocked.

Junpei just growled his and hands clenched. Kouji was in the same position. Takuya bit his bottom of his lip; he had to do something but what? Takuya really wanted to tell Kouji to calm down, but he wouldn't be understood if Takuya said that in sing language. The brown-haired teen moved in front of Kouji and hugged him. The dark-haired boy stiffened.

"At least someone knows who's being a jerk around here!" Junpei mocked back.

Kouji's body tensed as he out a low growl, until he felt Takuya's hand up and down his back. _Please, Kouji .... please don't be mad ... _was all the brown-haired boy could think about as he rubbed Kouji's back. The sensation did feel good, but Kouji was not in the mood to be comforted. Takuya stared ahead and movement caught his eye. Brown eyes widened when Takuya saw that Izimi's hand started to twitch.

Without realizing what he was doing, Takuya slightly moved Kouji out of the way and ran to Izumi's side. Junpei noticed this too and ran to the other side of the bed, chewing the bottom of his lip. _She just has to pull through ... she just has too_! Junpei kept on staring down at Izumi. She looked so helpless and fragile, that it took a lot of will power for Junpei not to touch her. So he just landed closer and whispered in her ear.

Takuya tilted his head, smiling sadly, even though he recognized the boy as the one who hit Izumi. He was glad that the boy mad an effort to come and apologize for what he did.

Miss Right walked in at that moment to see how things were going. "What's ... who are you?"

"Miss Right, meet the one who hit Izumi," Kouji said in a mocking tone as Junpei sharply turned glaring at the dark haired boy.

"Miss, I didn't mean for anything to happen! I didn't mean to lose control of the car either -"

The blonde woman sighted. "Have you done any volunteering?"

"Oh good grief," was all Kouji could say.

He turned and walked out hearing the two talk. Kouji steped outside and reached for his head-phones. They were on his ears in no time. It wasn't long before he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. Kouji turned his head to see Takuya staring at him. The dark-haired boy averted his gaze to see Miss Right and Junpei standing there walking.

"So when do I start?"

"Let's not jump to conclusions, Junpei," Mrs. Right said. "Come by my office next week and bring your resume with you."

"Anything to make up for what I did! See you then!"

Takuya couldn't help but chuckle seeing how the other boy ran off as though he was struck by an arrow.

"Come you two. I have to get you back."

* * *

Kouji walked into the room to see if Takuya was alright. The only thing he saw was the brown-haired boy lying face down on his bed. _Is he crying? _Kouji thought, hearing muffled sobs. The dark-haired boy walked up sat next to the deaf boy. It took moment for Takuya to realize that someone was sitting next to him. Kouji sighed and extended his hand and started to rub Takuya's back. Kouji couldn't help but smile a little, feeling the other boy relax in his touch.

Takuya finally shifted his body and threw himself in Kouji's arms. The dark-haired boy wrapped his arms around Takuya too, feeling the need to protect the deaf boy. Takuya burried his face in Kouji's chest. _He smells so good_, Takuya thought inhaling his scent. I_ just wish he could understand me, so I can tell him how I really feel ... I just wish things didn't have to be this way. I'm sorry Izumi ...._

T.B.C.


	6. Chapter 6

Try Understanding without words

Chapter Six: Forms of Communication

KellyQ

Takuya looked out the window, his chin resting in his hand. There were so many emotions he didn't know how to describe it. Takuya felt so isolated and alone. Sure there was Miss Right to talk to, but she's been so busy lately that she has not been able to or help Takuya. Everything had just been on a stand still since Izumi was hit.

Why did everything had to be his fault? He knew better then run across the street before looking at both ways. Takuya wanted to prove to Kouji that he could anything. It only proved that he was an idiot like Kouji said before. Why was the dark-haired boy being nice to him suddenly? Did he feel sorry for Takuya? Or was it a change of heart?

Takuya had no idea. The brown-haired boy looked around the room and found Kouji sitting on his bed looking at what looked like a 7" by 10" book. Once he got closer Takuya noticed that it was a Digimon doujinshi of some sort. Looking over the dark-haired boy's shoulder, it was a Yamato and Taichi doujinshi one. Kouji slowly turned his head to see Takuya smiling at him, their faces inches away. Any closer, and they could've kissed. Kouji couldn't help but smile as he watched the other boy sit in front of him.

The dark-haired boy pointed at Takuya and then made the "want" sign, pointing to the book. Takuya has been trying to teach Kouji how to do sign language. Even thought it was hard, they didn't stay mad at each other for very long.

Takuya nodded his head and reached for the book, but it moved out of his reach. Takuya frowned and looked up at Kouji to see him pat between his legs. The brown-haired boy got the idea quickly and crawled toward him, but Kouji wanted to have a little more fun with Takuya - make him laugh. He lifted the book over his head. Takuya straightens up, and one hand on Kouji's shoulder, while the other hand tried to reach for the Digimon doujinshi.

Kouji moved the book toward the end of the bed and Takuya followed the movement. Kouji then noticed that he was going to fall off the bed. Letting the book fall, Kouji caught Takuya and pulled him close to his chest. Takuya's heart raised when he felt the sudden movement. He let out a surprise gasp and closed his eyes. Once Takuya opened his eyes, he was looking into ocean blue ones. They both stared at each other for a moment and realized that they were inches away from kissing.

Takuya pulled away, feeling his heart race and his facial expression turned pink. Kouji was scarlet as well. He shook it off and picked the book up, motioning for Takuya to sit between his legs again. He looked at Kouji for one moment, then walked up, and flopped down between the other boy's legs. Kouji wrapped his arm around Takuya's waist, leaned forward and took hold of the covers and started to pull them up. Takuya caught on and helped pull the covers over their legs.

Some of the other kids looked suspiciously at them. They didn't like what was developing between Kouji and Takuya. It was like, they were growing friendlier and friendlier with each other. Kouji was aware of it, but he didn't care! He valued Takuya and the other orphens' opinion didn't matter to him. Only one little boy named Tomoki thought that it was nice that Kouji had found someone to talk to, someone to think about, and someone to be friends with.

* * *

Miss Right came in half an hour later to see the two sleeping in each other's arms. With a sigh, she walked up and gently shook Takuya. He slowly moved his face from Kouji's chest turned his head to see Miss Right with a slight disapproval on her face.

"What's going on?" Kouji asked sitting up.

"It's eight o'clock. Everyone had gone to bed, and it's time for Takuya to go to his own bed," Miss Right explained as she moved her hands so that the brown-haired boy knew what was going on. Takuya shook his head and wrapped his arms around Kouji. "I'm sorry," Mrss Right said with a sigh, moving her hands as she spoke. "It just wouldn't be proper for you two to sleep together."

"Oh, and thrashing around in bed waking half of the kids is?" Kouji argued.

"That's true, but you're not setting a good example for the younger kids. Now it's time for bed, Takuya."

Miss Right took a gentle hold of Takuya but the brown-haired boy refused to move. Takuya yanked his wrist out of her hold, and he angrily moved his hands. Kouji watched closely. He didn't know what Takuya was saying, but he was no dummy that Takuya was upset that he couldn't sleep with Kouji. Miss Right sighed and started to move her hands in sign language.

Kouji glared and wrapped his arm's around Takuya. "What's wrong with Takuya staying right where he is?"

Miss Right sighed. She wasn't in the mood to fight with Kouji. "Alright. Takuya can sleep with you. Only for tonight."

* * *

Junpei looked down at Izumi. Another week had passed and she started to look better each day. Each time Junpei brought flowers, and talked to her. Every time he came, he started to feel something for Izumi.

The nurse came in with a worried look on her face. "You should go home and get some rest."

"How can I rest knowing that I almost killed her," Junpei said, looking down at Izumi with great pain in his eyes. He moved a few strains of hair from her face.

Junpie froze when Izumi slowly opened her eyes. Her body was sore and she couldn't feel her legs. Izumi slowly turned her head to see an unknown face looking at her with concern in his big brown eyes. His face was tanned, and his hair was really spiky. At first, Izumi thought it was Takuya, but this boy had pudgy face and Takuya's face was thinner.

"Wh .. who are ... you ..." she whispered.

"Easy, Izumi! You shouldn't move," the nurse said, stepping to the other side, keeping her patient from moving. "You have serious injuries."

Junpei just watched with great pain his eyes as the blonde girl laid there trying to breathe.

"Ta ... Takuya ... where is Takuya ..." Izumi whispered.

"Don't worry about your friends," Junpei responded. "They're fine ..."

Izumi stared at Junpai before her eyes widened with complete horor. "No! No! Stay away from me!" she hollored.

"Miss!" the nurse pleaded, trying to hold the blonde girl down. "Please try and calm down!"

"He tried to hurt Takuya!" Izumi cried, thrashing around.

Pain. That're all Junpei felt. He lowered his head as his face turned dark with hate. Why did everyone hate him so much? A lot of people would tease him or pick on him for no reason.

"I'm sorry you hate me so much." With that he walked out.

The nurse bit her lip and watched Junpie walk out with tears sliding down his face. "That was men," the nurse started. "He really saved your life! He never left your side."

He what? Izumi sighed, feeling sort of bad. She did hear a voice while she was out, saying that she should never give up and fight. "I guess I should apologize."

"That would make him feel better."

The nurse walked out. Two minutes Junpei walked in the hurt still in his eyes. Izumi combed the brown haired teen's features. _Wow. He is sort of cute. _

"Hey. Come here. I won't bite ... much," Izumi said as the boy sat down next to her. "What's your name?"

"Junpei," he answered in a timid voice.

"I'm not mad at you anymore," Izumi promised.

"That's good that an Angel such as yourself is not mad at me anymore."

"Angel? You really think ..." Izumi's expression softened. She was really touched, and for one moment, all the pain, she felt was gone.

"Well," Junpei started looking away his cheeks turning pink. "I think you are."

Izumi moved her hand taking his. Junpie turned and looked down at her hand that was holding his. Junpei looked up at her peaceful sleeping face.

"Good-night, Angel."

To Be Continued .....


	7. Chapter 7

Try Understanding without words

Chapter Seven: Pain Mixed with Love

By KellyQ

Kouji woke to the sound of moaning and crying. He opened his eyes to see Takuya leaning on his side, pressing his palm to his left ear, and his head slightly tilted. Once Kouji sat up all the way he noticed that tears were coming down the boy's face.

"Takuya ... what's wrong? Hang on; I'll go get Miss Right!"

The dark-haired boy got out of bed and ran out. Kouji skitted to a stop when he came in front of Miss Right's door. He rose his fist and knocked hard.

"I'm coming! Hold on." There was a scuffle from the other side. After waiting for a few moments, the door opened and Miss Right stood there, looking a little startled. "Kouji? Wh.... what's wrong?"

"It's Takuya! I don't know what's wrong, but he's in a lot of pain!" he explained in a rush.

"Now calm down," Miss Right said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Go to get the nurse, and I'll go check on Takuya."

* * *

Takuya laid on his side as Kouji held his hand. The nurse moved the Otoscope around in Takuya's ear and shook her head.

"Just as I thought," she said moving the utensil out of the way. "Takuya has a bad ear infection."

"Do you still have those ear-drops?" Miss Right asked.

"I think so. But they might be expired." The nurse fished in her bag and pulled out a box that had a bunch of writing on it. "Good. They're okay to use."

The nurse opened the box and pulled out a bottle and started to shake it; once it was shaken well, she squeezed the lid twice. The nurse twisted the top open, and pulled the bottle up to see that there was a tube attached to the end of the lid. Miss Right flopped down next to Takuya. Kouji rubbed his thumb along the boy's shoulder blade. After the drops were put in Takuya's ear, the nurse pulled out a cotton-ball and rolled into a ball and gently put in Takuya's ear.

"Kouji, can you get me some water?" The nurse asked kindly, reaching in the bag and pulled out what looked like Aspirin pills.

Takuya whimpered as he watched Kouji make his way out of the room. Mrss Right stared down at Takuya and took his hand. Kouji walked in one moment later with a glass of water in his hand. He handed it to the nurse and went over to sit next to Takuya.

"I need you to drink this," the nurse said handing the class of water and two pills to Takuya.

Without hesitation, he swallowed them and laid to back down. Miss Right and the nurse walked out as Kouji laid next to Takuya, and he ran his fingertips through Takuya's hair. The pain in his left ear has increased, making Takuya whimper every so often. Some of the other kids who tried to sleep were starting to get a little annoyed.

One of them couldn't take it any more. "Will someone make him shut up!"

"Leave Takuya alone, Zake! He's in a lot of pain right now, and he doesn't need you to make it worse!" Kouji scowled.

"Yea. Like the useless dumbass knows what's going on."

Zake laid back down and pulled the covers up. He closed his eyes, not even realizing that Kouji got out of bed and walked calmly over the blonde boy. Kouji took hold of Zake and lifted him up and slammed him to wall. The blonde-haired boy opened one eye and the first thing he saw was Kouji's eyes full of hate.

"If I ever hear you call Takuya that again ... I'll swear that you'll feel the same pain he's feeling right now. Do we understand each other?"

Kouji waited for a response, but Zake was to scared too answer at first. Kouji tightened his grip around Zake's neck, thinking that he was being thick headed.

"Well! Do we?"

"Ya ... yeah ..." Zake stuttered.

* * *

The pain turned from dull to sharp and Takuya's head hurt. The ear-drops and the pills did help but not by much. Kouji was feeling pain too ... the pain knowing that there wasn't much he could but comfort Takuya.

"I know it hurts, Takuya," Kouji whispered, running his fingers through brown hair. "You'll be okay .... it will pass ..."

Kouji looked at the clock. It was 2:50AM. Takuya had finally fallen sleep. Kouji down the brown-haired boy. He looked more at peace now. Did they finally take affect? Or was Takuya use to the pain, that he didn't feel it anymore? Kouji hoped that was not the case. He didn't want the one person - no - the one person he loved, to be in pain.

Kouji gently slipped his hand under Takuya's arm and gently arched him so that Takuya was laying on his side. The dark-haired boy pulled Takuya closer to his body and closed his eyes

T.B.C.

Sorry that was a weird chapter. This chapter is based on when I woke up one morning to a nasty shock - my right ear was really hurting me. That wasn't the only time. I went to the pool and my ear hurt me then too.


	8. Chapter 8

Try Understanding without Words

Chapter Eight: Mute Love  
Part one

By KellyQ

"Tomoki? Hey pal," Izumi said as she sat in her wheelchair for the first time in months. She was allowed to come home, and she was excited about it. "What are you doing here? Where are Takuya and Kouji?"

"Takuya had a bad ear-infection so Kouji decided to stay behind ..."

"Ready," Junpei asked from behind.

"The sooner we leave, the sooner we get out of here. I hate it here."

The nurse took hold of the handles and started to wheel her out with Junpei, Tomoki, and Mrs. Right close behind. The blue Ford Van was parked not too far from the entrice to the hospital. Mrs. Right pulled out her clicker and pressed a button, and the car made a beeping sound indicating that it was unlocked. Junpei opened the passenger door and carefully lifted Izumi into the set.

"Thanks Junpei, but I think I can buckle myself in," she said sweetly, seeing that he was reaching to the seat-belt.

"Whatever the Angel wants," He said with a dreamy look on his face.

Junpei pulled back, opened the back door and climbed in. Once he was in, he closed the door.

* * *

Takuya laid on his stomach, feeling tired and his head hurt. His left ear was a little tinder from the "T" Tube forcing its way out of his ear, leaving a big hole in his eardrum. The nurse replaced the old cotton-ball with a clean one, and put tape all around the ear. Kouji laid next to him, rubbing his back, the blanket pulled over both of their heads so the others wouldn't be having second thoughts, but it was too late for that; they were.

Kouji slipped his hand under his shirt feeling Takuya's smooth back. He turned his head and smiled wearily at the dark-haired boy, pain still in his eyes. The blanket rustled and it wasn't long before Takuya fell out of bed with a dull thump. He scrambled to his feet, turned and ran out of the room.

"Aww. Did we have a little accident?" Zake mocked.

"Shut up!" A girl snapped.

She had long chestnut brown hair, and her eyes were startling blue. Kouji just ignored them and ran out of the room, with the girl following him. He had to show Takuya that he was not going to hurt him after what happened. Takuya did something that boys are not supposed to do and that was kissing another boy.

"Come on, Takuya! This is not funny!"

By now, everyone was looking for him. Including Zake, who found him in the bathroom, with his knees to his chest, his face between his legs.

"Alright, play times over!" Zake said, taking a forceful hold of Takuya and yanking him up.

The brown-haired boy squeaked with shock and fear. Suddenly, strong hands took hold of Zake, pulling him away from the brown-haired boy. The force was so much that Zake closed his eyes. When he opened them, the first thing he saw was familiar blue eyes full of hate. He realized that it was Kouji.

"You ever touch Takuya again, I'll take you apart."

Realizing that Kouji had dragged Zake out, he dropped the blonde-haired boy out, closing the main door, and locking it. Zake just stared, wondering what happened.

Kouji turned to see that Takuya was standing behind the stall door, peering from behind it. Takuya squeaked again, and moved back, hoping that Kouji would go away. The dark-haired boy sighed. He walked up, took hold of the door, and moved it out of the way. Takuya pressed himself to the wall, shielding himself with his arms.

"Takuya ... I'm not going to hurt you ... please ... calm down ..."

After one moment, Takuya lowered his arms that were covering his face to see Kouji staring at him with concern. He then stepped closer, making Takuya stiffen. Kouji lifted his hand, gently running his thumb along his cheekbone. The brown-haired boy looked away, knowing what Kouji was trying to do.

Takuya didn't deserve it. He kissed Kouji. So why was Kouji being nice about being kissed and not disgusted about the whole deal? Did the dark-haired boy feel the same way? He got his answer when Kouji leaned closer and kissed him softly on the lips. At first, Takuya was shocked, but then he started to kiss back, relaxing in Kouji's soft touch.

**_"Is everything alright in there?"_** Mrs. Right asked knocking on the door. When she got back from the hospital, she heard what happened from one of the other orphans. Both boys pulled apart, turning bright red. Another knock came from the door. **_"Kouji, you better not be hurting Takuya!"_**

The dark-haired boy sighed, walked up and unlocked the door. He turned the handle and opened to see caretaker standing there. "Geez. Can't people have a little privacy?" Kouji muttered, a hint of teasing in his voice. "Come on, Takuya." Kouji turned and laced his fingers around Takuya's fingers and guided him out.

Mrs. Right eyed them closely, not wanting to get the wrong idea, but Takuya seemed okay with Kouji holding his hand.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Try Understanding without Words

Chapter Nine: Mute Love  
Part Two

By KellyQ

Junpei walked down the hallway to the "Get well Room" with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He came early so he can visit his "Angel". It had been a week since Izumi came back. Junpei stopped at the door. After he calmed his nerves down, He opened the door to see that Izumi was sleeping. He slowly walked up, and placed the flowers on the nightstand. Junpei looked her over. Izumi looked so soft and beautiful laying there resting. Junpei sat next her, moving a few strands of hair from her peaceful face.

Junpei watched her until her expression started change from peaceful to painful, as she moaned slightly."Izumi, wake up!" Junpei panicked, gently shaking her, "please ..." She slowly opened her eyes that clouded over then they changed when she saw that it was Junpei looking fearfully at her. "Don't worry .. I'm here now ... I won't let bad dreams haunt you anymore ..." He said leaning close, holding her hand.

"You're so sweet," she responded. Izumi turned her head to see the flowers from the corner of her eye. "That's nice of you to bring me flowers, but how did you know what was my favorite kind?"

"Oh ... let's just a little birdie told me," Junpei said with a hint of a smile on his face.

Izumi couldn't help but smile knowing whom Junpei was referring to.

"Well, I better get to the front desk. Mrs. Right has to take Takuya to the hospital for an ear-surgery and they're going to need someone to be there in case someone came and want info."

"Oh," was all Izumi could say. She watched him walk out. "Thanks for the flowers."

"Any time, Angel," he said softly, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Takuya was nervous, nervous beyond belief. He tried not showing it in front of Kouji, but it was hard. Shortly after the "T" tube came out of Takuya's ear, the nurse at the Orphanage said that his ear needed to be patched up.

Kouji sat next to him, rubbing his back until a nurse came up, wheeling a hospital bed in front of them. She patted the bed. Kouji got up and helped Takuya stand. It took a moment for the nervous boy to climb on the rolling bed.

Mrs. Right watched for a moment and smiled. It was nice to see a new side of Kouji, and she had a feeling that he cared about Takuya. It was good that they met and became close. It changed them a great deal.

"You really care about Takuya, don't you?" Mrs. Right asked, after the nurse wheeled Takuya to the O.R.

"Yea, even if I was. I wouldn't tell you," Kouji said in a mocking tone.

"Oh come on, Kouji. It's all right to have these feelings -"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't lie to me."

Mrs. Right sighed. She had hoped that maybe someday Kouji didn't have to act this way. She really did care about the dark-haired boy and all the other orphans, as if they were her own children. Mrs. Right didn't have any children; just her and her Persian cat named 'Snow Flake'. She longed to have a child though. Adopting one would be perfect, someone like Takuya or Izumi.

* * *

Kouji walked in the room to see Takuya dressed in a hospital gown, IV's taped to his wrist, and a male nurse checking him over. The dark-haired boy walked up as Takuya's face light up, and their hands joined. By this point, the nurse walked out, leaving the two alone. A shaky sigh came from the back of Takuya's throat as he moved his hands, nervously. Kouji couldn't help but smile. He turned his head and saw the stethoscope that was left behind. Kouji snatched them and glanced at Takuya, asking in signing language if he could listen to his heart. Takuya blushed, nodding his head. Kouji moved the top part of the gown to the side. Kouji put the round piece on Takuya's chest. At first, he didn't hear anything, so he moved it slowly to the right, listening really hard for the thump. Kouji moved it a little more faintly hearing a heart beat ... he moved more inches and ... thump, thump, thump.

"Playing Doctor?" Came Mrs. Right as she walked up. She placed her hand on Kouji's shoulder's. "it's time to go."

"What? But I thought ..."

"I know but the nurse is going to come any minute to take Takuya to the O.R."

Kouji sighed, put the Stethoscope down, turned slightly and was about to take a step when Takuya took hold of his hand, shaking his head. Kouji leaned and kissed the other boy passionately. Mrs. Right couldn't help but smile seeing how the kiss was very meaningful when their expressions soften when their lips met.

T.B.C.


	10. Chapter 10

Try Understanding without Words

Chapter Ten: Mute Love  
Part three

By KellyQ

Tomoki walked down the hallway. He passed the office overhearing Mrs. Right talking on the phone. Tomoki crept to the door that was ajar and peered inside.

"Yes. Takuya just got out of the hospital just yesterday, and he's still under the weather. Yes. However, I don't think he'll be happy when I tell him ... yes. I'll give you a ring when things are back to normal ... and everything will be arranged for him to go home."

The little boy's eyes widened, as he turned pale. Tomoki stepped back from the door. _This_ _is terrible! Kouji's going to be heartbroken when he finds out!_ Tomoki turned and started to run to the main room. He paused for a moment. _Maybe I shouldn't ... I mean ... if I tell him now ... he'll get mad at me_, he thought, making his way.

Kouji looked down at Takuya, who had his head partly wrapped and his left ear all covered with gauze. He was finally asleep after throwing up half of the night from feeling sick. Kouji was tired but he was not going to fall asleep when Takuya needed him the most, and he kept his promise.

_**"Uh ... Junpei ... I need to ask you a favor ..." Kouji asked nervously, walking into the main room where the rest of the orphans hung out. **_

_**"What is the favor?" Junpei asked. Kouji looked at him with shock that he was even willing to help. **_

_**"Well ... both of your help." Kouji looked at Izumi too. "What type of flowers does Takuya like?" **_

_**"Aww. How kawaii! Kouji wanting to get flowers for his boyfriend." **_

_**"Izumi," Kouji hissed softly. His cheeks red and his face fulled with embarrassment, "he is not my boyfriend ... we are just really close ..." **_

_**"You're acting like its a bad thing to be in love," Junpei pointed out, "there's nothing wrong with being in love ..." **_

_**"Well, it would be if you have to happen to like a guy ..." Kouji muttered**_

_**"So?" Izumi responded. **_

_**"What do you mean - so? Arent you guys appalled?" **_

_**Izumi and Junpei frowned at this, wondering why Kouji was so worked up over how he felt about Takuya. **_

_**"Is it really wrong to love?" Junpei asked softly. **_

_**"Well ... not really ..." Kouji admitted quietly, looking away. **_

_**"Does it feel right when you hold him?" Izumi asked. **_

_**"Of course it does." Kouji frond. **_

_**"Then it's right for you two to be together ..." **_

_**"That's right," Junpei responded holding Izumi's hand to show they were going to support him, "and I'll get the flowers for you!" **_

Kouji smiled and rubbed Takuya's back. He had to admit that Izumi and Junpei did look cute together, and they were becoming good friends. Kouji was starting to feel that maybe he didn't have to be alone. Ever since he had Takuya, he never truly felt alone. Kouji looked up at the flowers that stood by the night stand.

_**Mrs. Right and Kouji walked into room 309 to see Takuya still out from the Anastasia. His forehead and ear wrapped with some type of gauze. Kouji walked to right side of the bed and looked down at Takuya. He didn't look peaceful or in pain. Takuya just looked out. Kouji then sat down next to Takuya and took his hand. **_

_**Mrs. Right smiled sadly knowing that it wasn't going to be long before Takuya's Aunt was going to pick him up and take him home. Mrs. Right wasn't ready to tell either of them what was going to happen. She turned and walked out. **_

_**It wasn't long before Takuya slowly opened his eyes feeling a little sluggish and sick. He slowly turned his head to see Kouji looking down at him with a worried look. Takuya couldn't help but smile.**_

Kouji couldn't help but feel luck. That was something that he hardly felt. He always felt unlucky. It wasn't until Kouji met Takuya, Izumi. Junpei, and Mrs. Right. They were there for him, stood by him and made sure that he was never alone. Takuya was the one who made him feel complete and real. By now, Kouji was making small designs on Takuya's back when the door opened and Mrs. Right walked in with a sad smile on her face.

"How is he doing?"

"Finally a sleep. He threw up half way through the night."

"Yes. I know ..." She responded turning toward the door, "oh ... if you need anything at all don't hesitate. My room is just next door."

"I won't," Kouji responded with a smile.

Mrs. Right smiled sadly turned and walked out closing the door behind her. She walked into her own room, closed the door, and sank to the floor. Mrs. Right brought her knees to her chest as she hid her face between her legs sobbing.

T.B.C.


	11. Chapter 11

Try Understanding without Words

Chapter 11: No Say Good-Bye

By KellyQ

Kouji found himself looking at a six-story apartment building. One month had past after Takuya had his operation. It took two days for Takuya to even feel better, and the pain to die down. The orphanage's nurse kept an eye on Takuya, and changed the dressing around his ear every time it drained. Kouji never left Takuya's side the whole two weeks that Takuya was under the weather. By the time Takuya's ear healed, and he was perfectly fine, Miss. Right made the phone call and told Takuya's aunt that he was ready to take home.

"Come on Kouji," Miss. Right insisted, "try and cheer up. You're going to love it here." She chewed on her lip when she saw that he just looked sadly ahead. "Come on, Kouji. You'll see Takuya again ..."

Kouji just walked on, holding what little belongings he had. The apartment was a two-bedroom 1/2 bathroom with its white walls. Most of it was carpeted save the small kitchen. Kouji followed Mrs. Right to the guest room now to become Kouji's. He sat his stuff on the bed, flopped down, and closed his eyes allowing the darkness to take over him.

**Takuya looked down at the Board-game with frustration. Izumi and Junpei waited for him to move the chess piece. He was cornered. If Takuya moved his pawn, Izumi's knight could knock it down and take it away when he only had four pieces left on the chessboard. He could feel all eyes on him. ****_Come on Takuya! You can do this! _****He picked his piece up and moved it. Sweat came down his face. Takuya was just moving the pawn when Miss. Right walked up.**

**"I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to talk to Takuya ..." she said, translating it with her hands.**

**"Hold it," Kouji said, watching the two walk out of the room. He walked up and took Takuya's hand. "I'm coming too."**

**"As you wish," was all Miss Right said.**

**The two walked into the office and sat down. Mrs. Right inhaled before she exhaled. The tension in the room increased and Kouji didn't like it. **

**"Well? Start talking." **

**Miss. Right sighed and she looked in Takuya's direction. Miss Right started to move her hands in sign language. Kouji watched with confusion, but the look on Takuya's face told Kouji that Mrs. Right was saying something that he didn't like.**

**"What did you say to him?" Kouji probed.**

**"I ... I know this is going to be hard ... Takuya is going to leave tomorrow ..." Miss. Right explained. **

**Kouji flinched. "Leave? What are you talking about?"**

**A disapproving sound came from the back of Takuya's throat as his hands angrily, signing that he didn't want to be separated from Kouji and he didn't have an Aunt. Miss. Right reached out to take hold of Takuya, but he pulled away. Kouji how ever only got half of what they were talking about. **

**"Where is Takuya going? Kouji demanded. This was scaring him. Kouji was going to lose the one he loved and never see him again.**

**"I know this hard ..." Mrs. Right said repeating it in sign language, "but there's not much I can do -"**

**The sound of Takuya getting to his feet got their attention. His eyes held no emotion in them. Takuya turned and walked out the door. He made his way to the main room. Everyone looked up when Takuya walked to his bed pulled out his suitcase and duffle bag from underneath the bed. Tears came down his face. Takuya felt betrayed. He was so upset that he didn't even realizing that he was just slamming things into his suitcase.**

**Izumi wheeled herself to the other side of the bed so she could take a good look at him. She tried to get Takuya's attention, but he didn't even acknowledge her. **

**"It's obvious," Zake said in a mocking tone, "he's leaving ..." Izumi's eyes widened, before Zake continued. "Which is good. We don't need someone like him around."**

**Another orphan, almost the female version of Takuya, who went by the name of Christen glared at Zake. "You take that back!" **

**"Why? It's true. We -"**

**Before he could finish she slapped him across the face. "You're the most self-centered boy I've ever met," she hissed. "I can't even believe I liked you!"**

**Christen turned and ran out with tears in her eyes. Everyone scowled at him with hate in their eyes. The door opened a second later and Miss. Right walked in with Christen and Kouji by her side. **

**"Zake, we need to talk," Miss. Right said in a low cold tone.**

**"Can't I say I'm sorry?" He protested.**

**"No! Now come."**

**Zake groaned and hung his head. Takuya pat his back as Zake followed Miss. Right out of the room.**

**"Are you all right?" Izumi asked Christen with concern.**

**"Yea .." she breathed walking to the bed and collapsed, closing her eyes.**

**Takuya and Kouji glaced at each other, before they walked out, holding hands. They both made their way to another room where they were going to spend time alone before they were going to depart. **

Kouji woke to the sound of voices coming from the living room. He sat up and slowly got out of bed. He staggered to the door and walked out. Kouji sluggishly made his way to the living room and stopped when he heard Miss. Right talking.

"Yea. He's been under the weather ... but now your here, Takuya ..."

Kouji's heart almost stopped. He dashed into the room and stopped dead. Sitting on the sofa, holding a glass of water was Takuya. They both stared at each other. Takuya was the first to get to his feet, set his glass down on the table, and run to the dark-haired boy. Kouji stepped back and struck Takuya hard enough to send him to the floor. Mrs. Right and Takuya's Aunt got to their feet alarmed.

"You hurt me, Takuya!" Kouji seethed, pinning him down. Takuya squeaked out of fear and confusion. He tried to struggle free from Kouji. "You left without saying good-bye! Do you know how that made me feel? Do you?"

"Kouji!" Miss. Right walked up took hold of him and dragged Kouji down the hallway and into his room. Miss. Right let him go once the door was closed. "Kouji, I know you're still mad for what Takuya did -"

"Mad? Mad is not the word I chose to describe how I feel! He hurt me, Miss. Right!"

"I know he did - that's why he's here," Miss. Right explained. "He wants to apologize to you."

"We, tell him I don't need it ..." Kouji muttered, looking away.

"You're going to have to tell him that, Kouji. Not me."

Miss. Right turned and walked out closing the door softly behind her. Kouji sat there, not ready to come out. Not until Takuya was gone. Kouji flopped down on the bed when he heard a knock at his door. With a growl, Kouji got up and walked to the door, knowing who was going to be on the other side. Kouji opened the door and Takuya stood there, holding a bouquet of flowers in his arms.

They both stared at each other again. Then Takuya decided to hand Kouji the flowers as his arms shook. He looked more hurt when Kouji didn't even take them. Takuya hung his head, and then collapsed to the floor sobbing in shame. Kouji bent down and told Takuya to stop crying. Takuya did as Kouji pointed to his eye and then his chest. Kouji hoped that Takuya got the message. He did when Takuya nodded his head and handed the flowers over to Kouji, who took them and smiled. Takuya did too and wrapped his arms around Kouji, and kissed him.

THE END


End file.
